Drilling fluids are commonly utilized in the drilling of subterranean oil and gas wells. In rotary drilling operations drilling fluids, also known as drilling muds, or simply “muds”, provide a variety of functions and performance enhancements. Initially the drilling fluid carries cuttings away from the cutting bit and transports them to the surface of the wellbore for separation. The drilling fluid also provides cooling functionality for the bit as the drilling fluid is flowed throughout the wellbore. A drilling mud is provided to reduce friction between the drill string and the sides of the wellbore while maintaining the stability of the walls of the wellbore. Specifically, the drilling fluid is formulated to prevent incursion of formation fluids from surrounding rocks or excursion of the drilling fluid into the surrounding rocks.
Drilling fluids have been developed which utilize sodium formate as a constituent component. Sodium formate has been traditionally utilized in drilling fluids for its health, safety, and environmental (HSE) profile and its compatibility with reservoir fluids, function as a good shale stabilizer, function as a gas hydrate inhibitor, and function as a scale dissolver.
Sodium formate is traditionally synthesized by the reaction of carbon monoxide with sodium hydroxide at 150-170° C. and about 2 megapascal (MPa). Sodium formate may also be produced by the reaction of formic acid with oxygen or sodium bicarbonate. However, traditional methods of forming sodium formate provide sodium formate of limited purity, generally up to 98 weight percent (wt. %) pure, resulting in reduced performance when utilized in a drilling fluid.